Aleksandr Melovski
Aleksandr Melovski is a zombie and a primary antagonist in the Call of Duty Zombies Map "Call of the Dead." Early Life Aleksandr Feodorovitch Melovski was born in Irkutsk, Siberia, Russia on April 16, 1917 to Feodor Borislavitch and Maria Gregorovna Melovski. He has a brother who is eight years older than him named Nikolay Feodorovitch Melovski, and a sister two years younger named Matryona. The family had a dog named Nikita. As a child, Alek, Nikolay, and Matryona would often help their father who worked at the Irkutsk Museum. During one of these times working, Alek came across an exhibit on underwater diving and became intensely interested in deep sea exploration. This interest caused him to draw pictures of fish and self portraits of himself in his own diving gear. As a child, Alek was bullied. And one time, his bullies discovered his love of diving, and attempted to drown Alek in the Lena River. Alek survived due to him practicing to hold his breath while at home taking baths. Alek also liked to read books that had to do with deep sea exploration, and often wouldn't return them to the library. As a teenager, Alek spent his time either reading or drawing. And at age seventeen, became friends with his future wife, Roksana Feliksovna Dmitriyeva. Marriage and Family When seventeen years old, he discovered Roksana was pregnant, and decided to marry her to prevent her getting an abortion. After they wed, Alek discovered he loved Roksana, and decided to take her to Florence, Italy for their honeymoon. However, during the honeymoon, Alek had taken alchohol for the first and only time and had an affair with a prostitute. Simultaneously, Roksana miscarried, causing small relationship issues within the marriage. However, the relationship rekindled, and they returned to Russia. It wouldn't be a couple years until Roksana was confident enough to become pregnant again. On December 16, 1937, Roksana gave birth to their first daughter, Polina Aleksandrovna Melovski, while Alek became a sea diver and part-time scientist. It is apparent he was away while Roksana was giving birth and regrets not being their for the birth of his first child. He returned from the exploration when Polina was one week old. On June 5, 1940, during World War ll, Roksana gave birth to their second child, Antonina "Nina" Aleksandrovna Melovski. While his daughters were young, Alek would often take them fishing, swimming, or teach them to snorkle. He and Roksana "loved being parents" and would spend as much time at home with them. Career Aleksandr eventually got his wish to be a diver at age nineteen (before the birth of Polina) when he was aboard a ship on the Volga River. He was to replace a diver who apparently fell ill. Aleksandr felt "ecstatic" when he placed his first diving suit on, and described the feeling of being underwater "even more fantastic," as he walked on the river floor and saw many fishes. He continued diving until the end of his life. ''Tsaritsyn ''and Death Aleksandr was to board the Tsaritsyn to Moscow in order to deliver newly discovered Element 115. He was one of the many divers aboard the ship in order to do underwater studies. Aboard this ship he met Joden Ambjornsen (a Russian-speaking sailor who hailed from Norway), Radimir Blavkovski, and Gavriil Narovski. These four became good friends. And Alek spent time sending messages to his family when he could. However, before the ship could exit Siberia, the ''Tsaritsyn ''crashed, and all of the sailors, soldiers, and divers aboard were killed, including Aleksandr. He most likely died to drowning, and it is possible he was unconcious when he died. Due to the presence of the Element 115, all the deceased sea men turned into the undead. Appearance Alek shows not many signs of violent beating or serious injury as a zombie. Yet since the Siberian Island he was killed at was beastly cold, his skin is a light blue, like the other zombies on the map. Despite the ''Tsaritsyn ''crashed in 1945, at the end of the second World War, he shows not many signs of decomposition (since "Call of the Dead most likely takes place in 2011). This is most likely because of the cold temperatures preserving his body. On his right leg, he has a morbid wound which was most likely not made during his lifetime. The wound is deep enough to show his tibia and fibula. In Call of the Dead, Aleksandr still has his helmet on, along with his entire suit and equipment. Like the rest of the zombies in the map, he has glowing yellow eyes. He wears boots similar to those worn by the other zombies. Trivia - He is the zombie that Robert Englund stabs in the intro cinematic at 1:48. - He is ZombieRelish's second favorite zombie character model ever. - His diving suit in Call of the Dead is orange.